Broken
by kizouku Monkey D Luffy
Summary: a stray idea which has been demanding to be made into a story since the completion of digimon cyber sleuth instead of the main character being saved by Alphamon what if she was saved by someone else causing the timeline to change even more
1. prologue

AN: my main character was called Liz therefore I shall be using her name over the default name as it's easier to remember in my mind while writing

* * *

Digimon cyber sleuth – broken

Prologue

Its been 5 years since the defeat of the Mother eater and the restoration of the human and digital world were returned to their state before the Eaters emerged

Upon our return we discovered that the memories of everyone who was not in the digital world were different to our own or differences such as Yuugo and Yuuko's father not only being alive but actively pursuing a relationship with miss Rie

Tokyo was also different from the one we knew, such as Digimon and the Digimon capture software never existed here along with Suedou

And then there was the _miracle_

Hours after we had returned those with EDEN syndrome began to awaken as their mental data returned to them including Yuugo

Well all except one

Liz Aiba the sole being who to this day hadn't woken up, it had stumped so many of the doctors as Liz refused to awaken from her coma

It had crushed her mother too, upon her return she was told what had happened to Liz and that it was estimated that she would awaken soon

But she never did

She still visits Liz, so do I so that I fulfil her request

The others also visit, Nokia just sits them clutching her pale hand and tells her how the world is continuing to change along with her terrible music choices

Yuugo and Yuuko tell her about Eden, how they are continuing to look for a way for us to return to the digital world when not spending time with their family

And me, I still do what she asked of me that day hoping that one day soon

We'll all meet again


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the Digimon franchise

there now that is out of the way, I apologize for the amount of time it has taken for even a single update to make its way to the site, unfortunately, I have been ridiculously busy trying to sort my life out and finally finished this short chapter for this story.

I hope you enjoy it and I will _try_ and update soon.

* * *

Chapter 1

Takes place after Suedou merges with the mother eater / King Drasil

"you should quit while you can" Suedou's voice echoed throughout the eater world they inhabited as Liz raised her hand ready to connect jump into the mother eater only to cry out in pain as she dropped to a knee her form destabilising

"Liz?!" Nokia cried out before they all heard Suedou chuckling

"that won't work, your half-cyber body is unstable and has already began to deteriorate due to your contact with the Eater hive mind" they heard Suedou explain as Liz put as much effort as she could into keeping her avatar stable lest it shatter along with her data "alas it was your own choice to connect jump with the Eater hive mind to retrieve Yuugo which caused the damage" Suedou continued

"that can't be. Liz…" Yuuko began before Suedou continued

"the next jump will be all it takes to bug your comprising data, destroying it and erasing you entirely" Suedou said bluntly as several thoughts ran through Liz's mind

"that was all part of the plan" Alphamon spoke

"Stop, Liz" Arata cried out "You can't risk it!" he continued

"that's right!" Nokia added "If we lose you, another big traumatic event will occur! Right?" Nokia continued before taking a breath "we … we wouldn't be able to recover from that…" Nokia said before snapping "And besides, we promised we'd all come home, the FIVE of us, do you hear me Jerk face?!" Nokia demanded

"Nokia is right." Yuuko chimed in "without the five of us the mission is a failure, so please don't do this, Liz" Yuuko pleaded

Arata held back a chuckle as he turned to Yuugo "Think you can follow up the ladies' moment in the spotlight, Yuugo" Arata asked

"Yuuko and Nokia … you guys … what can I even say …?" Yuugo questioned causing Arata to chuckle in amusement

"At last, with this form I can rebuild the world" Suedou's voice interrupted the groups conversation "I can finally eliminate everything that is crooked, ugly or sad" Suedou declared as the mother eater rose to its full height

"what are you going to do about that" Nokia demanded as Liz stood once more

"the new world that Suedou desires … that too is one of the choices that the future holds" Alphamon spoke as they strode over to Liz before stopping at her side "He may likely save all worlds" Alphamon added before continuing "I feel King Drasil's presence and will within him, I feel King Drasil would join forces with him to create a perfect world beyond even our digital world" Alphamon told Liz

Liz felt for the first time since she had lost her body a tear escape from her eye "I'm sorry" she said

With those words the entire world seemed to freeze including the mother eater as her digivice let off a soft glow

"Yuugo, I'm glad you are back" Liz said as she looked at her friend before glancing at his sister "Yuuko, cherish him always" Liz continued as she felt her will slipping further causing her legs to briefly destabilize before regaining their form

"Nokia keep Arata in line for me, someone has too" Liz continued holding back a sob as tears continued to flow everyone looking at her in shock "Arata, come visit me, tell me all about the manga you love" Liz asked with a watery chuckle before her eyes turned to Omnimon

"protect them, please" Liz asked before getting a nod from the royal knight who knew what was likely about to happen

Liz turned too Alphamon and looked up "I'm going to miss your coffee Kyoko" Liz said softly as a look of fear settled into Alphamon's eyes

"Liz" Alphamon breathed out as it finally registered at what her partner planned, in that instant Liz turn on her heel and ran towards the Mother eater

"HEY, STOP!" she heard Arata cry out

"Liz … you can't" Nokia began "Suedou said your body couldn't take it!" Nokia cried out as Liz approached the edge of the platform

"You idiot don't do it!" Arata cried out

"Go my apprentice!" Kyoko said resolutely as Liz continued running only to dive off the platform her right hand out in front of her causing a connection jump to activate as she was pulled into the active mother eater

"NO!" Arata, Nokia, Yuugo and Yuuko cried out as their friend vanished before their attention was pulled to the mother eater who had stopped moving entirely as if it had been isolated from time itself

"good luck … Liz" Alphamon/Kyoko said as she looked up at the mother eater

Within the mother eater core

Liz cried out in pain as her entire form once more began to destabilize against her will before she once more pulled it back together knowing that if she allowed it to happen again she would fail

Liz looked up at her destination, gone was the design of the Mother eater core instead she had successfully dived into the core of King Drasil itself

Around her she could see millions of equations given physical form within the core of King Drasil "who are you" Liz heard two voices speak as one

The first being of what she assumed to be King Drasil a deep domineering voice that demanded respect

The second was unexpected as it sounded like a woman, curious but protective of her charge

"I" Liz began only to cry out in pain as her entire body violently flickered between a physical state and a broken avatar before it once more solidified under her waning willpower

"fascinating, a digital body housed within junk avatar data formed to look human" the female voice spoke

"assessment ma" the male voice cut in only to be interrupted itself

"do NOT interrupt me, Drasil" the female voice demanded only to receive silence in return causing Liz took look for the source of the voices only to hear the female voice chuckle in amusement making Liz realise how beautiful it truly sounded "you won't be able to find me so easily while you stand within Yggdrasil's core young one" the female voice spoke

"who" Liz asked only for the female voice to laugh again

"my name is Norn I am the operator of Yggdrasil and partner to Drasil" the female voice answered

"operator?" Liz asked

"I am the consciousness of the Yggdrasil system while King Drasil is a manifestation of the physical systems who is also sentient, a regrettable mistake from long ago" Norn spoke only for Liz's eyes to widen in shock as a young woman manifested before her

The woman wore clothing similar to the Yggdrasil terminals she and her friends had battled to reach the Mother eater and in her right hand was a staff that resembled one of the Yggdrasil terminals arms (Norn freed form)

"you have come to purge the data from the Eaters and return them to what they once were have you not" Norn asked softly only to receive a scream of pain as Liz collapsed her body once more destabilizing

Norn knelt down and placed a hand against the destabilizing girls cheek and commanded the data to stabilize once more and true to her command Liz's data followed the order it was give "the issue is, with this Suedou's help I would be able to create a new world, a world where my children the Digimon can interact with any race without a negative effect on the world, they could once more find their partners without having to save the digital world from calamity" Norn spoke as she stepped back

"please, I have to protect them" Liz breathed out as she pushed herself up

"why, you are not their creator nor are you their ruler" Norn asked testing the young girl before her

"BECAUSE I PROMISED" Liz shouted as tears ran down her cheeks "I promised I would protect my friends with all I had, to make sure that nothing could hurt them" Liz told Norn who tilted her head

"and yet" Norn began as she gazed as Liz "by being here you are breaking both promises are you not, your promise to protect them and the promise that all _five_ of you would return home … to your world" Norn questioned

"a lie hidden within the truth" Liz confessed as she reached up and removed her digivice from her hair before it once more began to glow but this time much brighter as the digivice changed into a new form that Norn recognised as a Burst digivice

"we both know that this was going to be my last jump" Liz said sadly as her digivice began to gain colour being mainly black with red buttons, a red outline on the right side and the ring was made of silver

"that … is unfortunately true, the moment you attempt to leave the mother eater your data will fully destabilize, your half cyber body will collapse and the data that is being used to compose you will simply disperse which will leave nothing more than … than a husk" Norn admitted causing Liz's tears to become heavier as her theory was confirmed

"then grant a dying woman one last wish" Liz asked hoping it would be granted, that she could save not only her friends but both worlds

"if it is within my power I will consider it" Norn spoke as the final part of her test began

"reformat the Eaters, return them to their original state and undo all the damage done to both our worlds" Liz asked causing Norn to smile softly

"you don't wish to return, nor do you wish to say goodbye one more time" Norn asked causing Liz to shake her head

"no, I just want … I want everything to go back to how it was" Liz said "the Digimon unafraid of the Eaters, the human world undamaged by the Eaters, my friends to be safe and … and …" Liz stopped as she futilely tried to rub the tears away "I want to forget everything I see when I connection jump into another being" Liz stated caused Norn to do something unexpected

She reached out and pulled the girl into a hug "seeing so much, absorbing a lifetimes worth of data every time you jump" Norn stated before pushing Liz back a bit "it is no wonder you continued to destabilize, your friends lives, lives of strangers, the data collected within the eater network that you have been connected too numerous times and even my own data" Norn said softly as her hands rested against Liz's temples

"very well, wish granted" Norn said before the core of Yggdrasil was filled with a bright light causing Liz to close her eyes

Outside

Not a few seconds after Liz had entered the mother Eater the mother eater began to glow before the entire world was blanketed with light

Soon after the light faded to show the group was back where they had entered the digital world for the first time undamaged by the Eaters

Yggdrasil core

"there, done which leaves us with a choice" Norn told Liz as she stepped back

"I can attempt to send you back to your world where your half cyber body will shatter either during the travel or upon arrival … which I feel was your original plan" Norn stated as she looked at Liz

"another choice is we use your digivice to take portions of data from the Digimon you have partnered with which in turn will revert them to Digi-eggs with no memories of the human world" Norn stated only for Liz to violently shake her head and her digivice screen to glow a dark red in disapproval

"a choice everyone seems to disagree with" Norn held back a chuckled before her face became serious

"your final choice is one I want you to think _carefully_ on" Norn announced causing Liz to nod

"due to your data being so damaged it is easily manipulatable meaning I can fix a good amount of the damage and remove all foreign data from your mind but to do this you would no longer be entirely human" Norn admitted as her mind jumped back to an earlier form of the digital world from which Liz's own digivice originated from

"if you pick this choice one day when the barriers are weak enough you would be able to visit your friends and even family once again in an equivalent way that Alphamon was able to interact with your world" Norn said causing Liz's eyes to widen

Norn wanted to make her a Digimon, to change her into a Digimon

"I'll remember them, Arata, Nokia, Yuugo, Yuuko, Kyoko, Mom and everyone else?" Liz asked

"not at first, your form will be unable to handle the strain on your memories, upon evolution to champion rank your form will be able to hold all the memories you hold with ease" Norn admitted

"how long" Liz asked causing Norn to chuckle

"I don't think it would take _you_ very long to reach champion level Liz" Norn said with a chuckled as one final tear ran down her cheek

"i…"

Digital world

"LIZ" Nokia cried out as she checked behind another tree

"LIZ WHERE ARE YOU" Arata shouted as he continued looking

"I do not see her anywhere nearby Nokia" Omnimon spoke as he landed beside his tamer and friend

"then where is she" Yuuko asked as Alphamon strode over to the group

"I fear that Suedou was right, that Liz's body could not sustain the jump" Alphamon stated

"Analysis: correct" a powerful voice stated causing Alphamon and Omnimon to turn behind them only to drop to a knee at the sight of a Drasil terminal "statement: the being designated Liz entered the Yggdrasil core and spoke with us" the Drasil terminal boomed causing the two Digimon to stand up

"statement: the life form designated Liz no longer exists" the terminal spoke causing Nokia to let out a sob before diving at Arata who simply hugged her as his own tears began to flow an action that was mirrored by Yuuko and Yuugo

"oh, don't be so dramatic Drasil" a new voice came causing the two royal knights to freeze in shock and fear "after all their friend isn't exactly gone but neither is she here right now" the voice said again before a young woman floated out from behind the Drasil terminal wearing a similar outfit to the terminal but carrying a Digi-egg with snow patterns on it

"Goddess" the two knights breathed out both with fear due to what had happened the previous time she had been forced to separate from Yggdrasil

"you may breathe easy Alphamon and Omnimon I am not angry" Norn stated in amusement as she looked down at the egg in her arms that gave a violent shake "calm little one" Norn breathed softly causing the egg to cease shaking

"who are you!" Arata snapped causing Norn to chuckle at the reaction of the royal knights who once again stiffened with fear

"Norn, I am the main consciousness of the Yggdrasil system and one of the digital goddesses" Norn spoke causing the four humans to stiffen in shock

CRACK

"impatient one aren't you" Norn chuckled as she looked down at the egg that now spouted a massive crack through the center

CRACK CRACK pop

With the final noise a small white ball of fluff with large eyes emerged from the egg a portion the shell resting upon its head much like a make shift hat causing Norn to giggle in amusement as she gently reached down and removed the shell from the infant Digimon's head before reaching into the egg with her free hand and removing the Digimon within to reveal a yukimibatomon

With a twitch of her other hand the Digi-egg shattered into data allowing Norn to use both hands to cradle the yukimibatomon "Yu YUUU" the yukimibatomon babbled before purring as Norn began to gently scratch the back of its ears

"as I was saying" Norn began in amusement "I am Norn, my job is to govern the digital world and ensure that Yggdrasil does not crash or receive any damage" Norn spoke before glaring at the Drasil terminal "granted _much_ of this could have been avoided of King Drasil here wasn't so damn stubborn in asking for help" Norn snapped at the terminal whose visor flashed a shade of pink before settling back into red

"YUUUUUU" yukimibatomon babbled loudly causing Norn to smile as she switched to the baby digimon's other ear causing yukimibatomon to once again let out a purr

"you said Liz wasn't gone" Nokia spoke up her eyes red

"your friend Liz is still alive but will be unable to return to the human world as her current form is … unsuited for your world, one day she will be strong enough but by then the digital divide the wall that separates our worlds will once again have returned to full strength making travel between our world incredibly difficult" Norn explained

"but where is she" Yuuko asked

"why can you not see her in front of your very eyes" Norn spoke in amusement as yukimibatomon decided to chime in

"YUUU yu yuu" yukimibatomon babbled causing the eyes of all present to widen in shock

"no way" Nokia breathed out at the jiggling baby Digimon in the arms of a digital goddess

"YUU" yukimibatomon squealed as one of Norn's hands brushed over Yukimibatomon's side causing the baby Digimon to begin wiggling violently within the arms of the digital goddess much to her amusement as she continued to tickle that particular spot

"I don't believe it" Arata said as he stared at the so called digital goddess who was amusing herself by tickling the baby Digimon which suddenly sneezed causing the air around it to freeze into snowflakes

Alphamon couldn't help but smile, Norn was a lonely being as her sole task was the maintenance of and protection of Yggdrasil and thus the digital world but here she was enjoying herself and not angry like the first time they had met which inadvertently sent shivers up their spine

Then to the shock of the two royal knights yukimibatomon began to glow in a blue light forcing it into a new form much to the joy of Norn

"Nyaromon" Norn stated as the digivolution ended to reveal the now sleeping Nyaromon in her arms causing her to grin knowing the digivolution line that Liz would follow

Suddenly the attention was pulled away from Norn and Nyaromon as the sky was almost flooded with countless blue orbs

"it's so beautiful" Yuuko breathed out

"what is that" Yuugo asked

"it is the mental data preserved within the eater network" Alphamon explained as she turned to the group

"all of it?" Yuuko asked

"yes, Drasil is sending all of it back to where it belongs" Norn commented as one of her hands brushed back Nyaromon's fur "but for the digital divide to heal _all_ foreign presences must be removed from the digital world" Norn explained as she pointed to the digital portal a few meters behind the teens

"but" Nokia began only for Norn to cut in

"Liz cannot leave the digital world as she is no longer human, but one day she will be able to and on that day, she will visit you" Norn explained before glancing at Arata "besides Drasil will no doubt forcefully send you back if you linger longer than necessary because it is as you think your very presences right now are like bugs in a system preventing it from rebooting" Norn explain noting the look of anger on Arata's face

Before anyone could speak another word the four teens were surrounded in a blue glow before being violently tugged into the portal sending them on their way back to their own world


	3. Chapter 2

welcome readers to chapter 2 of broken a new plot, i am sorry it is a bit short but i want to save what would happen next for the next chapter which is now a work in progress. Also anyone who is familiar with any of my other works should know by now that Guila's Hope is on hiatus and i would like for you to go to my profile and select a replacement in the poll.

thank you and enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter two

A new plot

Norn look fondly at the sleeping Nyaromon in her arms before looking to the royal knights still before her "Omnimon ensure the teens return to their world, and say goodbye in your original forms before returning" Norn spoke getting a nod from Omnimon who turned and ran into the portal

"Alphamon, or would you prefer Kyoko now that you have lived both genders" Norn asked

"either will suffice goddess" Alphamon answered in their female influenced voice causing Norn to chuckle softly

"very well Alphamon, I will keep Liz with me until her next digivolution once she digivolves I shall bring her to you to allow her to start some training, so she may advance to champion rank sooner" Norn explained before getting a nod from Alphamon

"we will meet again soon then Alphamon" Norn spoke before she was engulfed in a blue digital flame that teleported her to the small palace that existed _within_ Yggdrasil and where she spent most of her time working on keeping the digital world safe

6 months later

Norn smiled in amusement as Salamon lazed upon her head as she continued to maintain Yggdrasill and the digital world, a small part of her was worried as the Iliad server had been particularly active and showed signs of breaching the Yggdrasill server which would undoubtably cause conflicts

She had also noted activity by both Plutomon and Titamon in attempts to breach the Yggdrasill server but had been thwarted by the Olympos XII but she had a bad feeling that one day the two would breach the Yggdrasill server

"mama?" a now awake Salamon asked softly as she looked at the Yggdrasill server screens

"good morning my dear, did you sleep well?" Norn asked as her eyes drifted upwards meeting the shining grey eyes of Salamon

"uh huh" Salamon responded as she shuffled about getting comfortable much to Norn's amusement

"you do recall what today is don't you?" Norn asked softly as she continued to monitor the Yggdrasill server

"trip" Salamon said bluntly causing Norn to smile in amusement at the blunt reply

"indeed, today you start your training with a few of the royal knights in an attempt to get you closer to your next evolution" Norn explained to her pseudo daughter "I expect you to listen to what you are told as well, this is serious training and I would rather you not become a digi-egg due to a mistake" Norn finished explaining

Salamon gave a moan if displeasure as she once again shuffled to get comfortable, normally Norn would never even consider putting a rookie, especially one as young as Salamon, through royal knight training

The only reason Hackmon had gotten away with it was that he held the spark of a royal knight and even then Hackmon was almost a decade old when he started training a far cry from half a year old, the _only_ reason she was allowing it to take place was once Salamon digivolved into Gatomon the sealed memories that belonged to Liz would resurface allowing Liz's sealed personality to awaken

From there Liz would undoubtably be able to resummon her digivice and much like the Digimon hybrids from the era her digivice was from she would be able to shift between her human form and Digimon form with ease

"don't whine my dear you will understand why you need this soon I promise now time for you to meet your first teacher" Norn told Salamon before a digital portal manifested underneath Salamon quickly swallowing the sleepy Digimon without warning before closing "good luck my dear" Norn said softly as she continued to maintain the Yggdrasill server

With Omnimon

Omnimon sat in the very center of his domain within the digital world known as the forest of seasons a _monstrously_ large forest that had four areas, in the north was the winter forest where many Digimon whose attributes would flourish such as Frigimon, Icemon and Garurumon among dozens of others

In the south was the summer forest, in the east was the spring forest and the west the autumn forest, each of the forests lived up to their names winter forest was in a constant state of winter always full of snow, spring was a flourishing forest full of plant life, summer was a blazing land of heat full of plants at the peak of their life cycles and the autumn forest was in a constant state of autumn the leaves changing colours every few seconds and whenever a leaf would fall a new one would quickly take its place

at the center was his domain was a large plain of grass each showing their represented season, it also acted as a meeting place for the four guardians Lilymon the spring guardian, Agunimon the summer guardian, Hudiemon the autumn guardian and Moosemon the winter guardian

right now he was meditating in an attempt to clear his mind, yet no matter how often he tried the bond that had been forged with Nokia hadn't broken and allowed him to sense her emotions which was causing issues at the periodical sensation of grief and pain

his attention was drawn to a digital portal that had manifested just a few feet away and from it appeared a stunned Salamon 'so it's time' Omnimon thought before standing up the snow under him crunching beneath his shifting weight

one week later

Omnimon chuckled as he watched Salamon attempt to chase several Leaves dancing through the air, it was a welcome distraction helping Nokia's friend, in the week Salamon had been here he had focused on teaching her to harness her holy attribute energy in an attempt to help it grow and encourage a digivolution

But progress was slow, while Salamon seemed to be able to draw out the holy attribute energy with ease she could not keep it out for very long let alone imbue her attacks with it 'again huh?' Omnimon thought to himself as he felt the familiar pang of pain in his chest that came from Nokia

Omnimon looked up from his seated position to where Salamon was leaping after a single almost golden leaf, oh how he wished he reach across the digital divide and see Nokia so he could reassure her

But the divide had healed to the point only an in training level Digimon could potentially slip through and there was no way any in training would considering trying to slip through the digital divide as it would me isolation from the digital world upon becoming a rookie level Digimon

Omnimon chuckled as the wind caused the leaf Salamon was chasing to take a sharp tur in the opposite direction causing Salamon to trip and roll across the ground "fun time is over Salamon time to work on your holy attribute energy" Omnimon called out at the still upturned Salamon

Three weeks later

Omnimon frowned along with Gallantmon who had come at his request "it is not just me is it my friend?" Omnimon asked softly as they started at the red Gatomon who was napping upon a pile of leaves

"indeed it is not" Gallantmon answered as he too started at Gatomon "and you say the memories did not return upon her digivolution last night?" Gallantmon asked curiously

"they have not, I even questioned her about Nokia only to get a 'who is Nokia' or 'is that a type of food' from her" Omnimon said

"have you contacted Alphamon, they knew the most about her after all" Gallantmon asked his fellow royal knight

"I have attempted too but Crusadermon informed me they had to venture to the edge of the server, apparently Plutomon attempted another breach and Lady Norn required a physical presence at the site to seal the breach" Omnimon replied before letting out a sigh "Alphamon won't be back for at least another week" Omnimon told Gallantmon

"as … reluctant as I am to suggest this, would it not be a wise idea to contact Lady Norn" Gallantmon asked nervously

"it … is not a choice I am comfortable with" Omnimon admitted with a slight shudder

"my friend … I am afraid we may not have a choice in the matter if we do nothing" Gallantmon said softly

Omnimon let out a groan "would you watch her my friend while I head to the forests Yggdrasill terminal and attempt contact with Lady Norn" Omnimon asked Gallantmon who nodded in agreement

"thank you my friend" Omnimon said before Leaping into the air heading towards the furthest limits of the winter forest, a few moments later Omnimon landed at least a mile from the center of the forest and began to quickly walk in the direction of the Yggdrasill terminal

Omnimon silently cursed Plutomon of the Iliad server for his attempt to weaken the barrier between the two servers as he honestly preferred the help of Alphamon over having to call the goddess away from her work

Due to the fact Omnimon was more concerned with his thoughts he almost missed what happened next "SUB ZERO SPEARS" a voice roared out causing the ground to shift from snow to pure ice which the quickly warped into spears that launched themselves at Omnimon in an attempt to impale him

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD" Omnimon roared as he swung his left arm ejecting the Grey sword from within the Wargreymon gauntlet shattering the spears before they could reach him "a foolish attempt" Omnimon stated as he stood straight and flicked the Grey sword downwards

"oh well, it was worth a try at least" an icy sinister voice answered him as the ice a few feet away from him began to distort as IceDevimon rose from the frozen ground

"IceDevimon, while I cannot contest your presence within the winter forest _i can_ enforce deletion for that pathetic attempt" Omnimon stated only for IceDevimon to chuckle darkly

"you think I _care_ what you say royal knight, no my mistress has assigned me a mission and I _will_ fulfil it" IceDevimon stated before a second set of white wings appeared behind IceDevimon "do you like them?" IceDevimon asked as he flexed both pairs of wings

Omnimon's eyes narrowed before the mouth of the garuru gauntlet snapped opened and a cannon came out of the gauntlet "Lilithmon, where is she?" Omnimon demanded wanting to know the location of the great demon lord of lust

IceDevimon let out a roar of laughter as the ice around him began to twist and turn before turning into dozens of ice spikes "you'll never find her" IceDevimon snarled before launching the ice spears at Omnimon "OMNI HOWLING" Omnimon roared as he pointed his Garuru Cannon at the spikes and fired a sound wave similar to a roar at the spikes causing them to shatter before he dashed forward his Grey sword poised to strike IceDevimon in the heart

"Tundra shield!" IceDevimon snapped as he threw his arms up causing an incredibly thick wall of ice to rise between the two Digimon and blocking Omnimon's attack long enough for IceDevimon to jump back before the wall shattered beneath Omnimon's strength "Khione's rebellion!" IceDevimon said as a blizzard of sharpened hail formed around the two Digimon

Omnimon channelled his holy energies to the Grey sword before raising upwards as the symbols on the Grey sword began to shine "SWORD OF RUIN" Omnimon yelled as he swung the blade down rending the air itself while his blade released the holy energy causing a large explosion that dispelled the hail

Omnimon rushed forward hoping to take down IceDevimon before the opposing Digimon could counter or flee "ALL DELETE!" Omnimon roared as he plunged the glowing Grey sword through the heart of a smirking IceDevimon which quickly revealed itself to be an ice clone as it crumbled away under the power of Omnimon's All delete attack which could erase code from the server although it could only be used once per day due to the sheer power required to activate the attack

"wrong choice, frozen CLAW" the real IceDevimon said from behind Omnimon before launching his attack driving his ice covered right hand into Omnimon's back and launching him across the clearing and into a tree

Omnimon let out a growl as he stood up and quickly turned to the real IceDevimon who was smirking at Omnimon "honestly, is that all the _mighty_ Omnimon can do" IceDevimon asked sarcastically as he raised his right hand his palm facing the sky "my code corrodes with every ability I use against you royal knight, so I shall stall you for long enough that you cannot interfere with my mistress's plans ICE AGE" IceDevimon told Omnimon before discharging his attack

Omnimon dashed forward his grey sword poised to delete IceDevimon, in the next instance a brilliant flash filled the area for no longer than a few seconds before it dissipated revealing a large icescape of black ice filling the area where the two Digimon were just moments ago and in the center was a frozen Omnimon

before the encounter

Lilithmon smiled as she strode towards the location of a powerful holy attribute Digimon that had the capability to digivolve into an Angewomon, the final piece that was required to breach the walls of the server and allow entrance into the Iliad server 'a pleasant bonus that Plutomon will distract the Royal Knights for me once through' Lilithmon thought to herself in amusement

* * *

OC techniques

All delete - a special attack unique to Omnimon that allows him to delete the code of a digimon erasing it completely, All delete can only be used once per day due to the sheer power required to activate it and once used takes over a week to become active again

Sub zero spears - this technique can only be used in winter enviroments where natrual ice already exists, corrupted code is then used to push the ice together into spear forms at sub zero tempratures with the ability to freeze anything it comes in contact with

Tundra shield - a compact ice shield that can deflect ultimate level attacks and lower

Khione's rebellion - a weather attack that summons deadly shard of hail to attack ones foe

Ice Age - by using the corrupted code granted to him by lilithmon IceDevimon can use the entirety of his code as energy to entrap an opponent in black ice, this technique can trap a mega for weeks on end but against a Royal Knight digimon it will last 12 hours at most


	4. TEMP AU NOT AN UPDATE

as stated in the title this is a temporary authors note that will be added to all my fanfics for a few days before beings removed and added to my profile.

recently i has started up a discord server dedicated to my fics, in these channels you can talk to eachother about the fics, give me direct feed back or just rant although flamers will be kicked.

if you are interested in joining send me a PM and i will send you a link to the lobby


End file.
